


Double Gold

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Olympics, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Day five of RinHaru weekPrompt: Success and FailureRin receives a call from the hospital from Haru’s phone . . . but it’s not Haru who answers it, and with just days before the Olympic Relay final, can they still make gold for Japan? Or is the dream over?





	Double Gold

Rin was sat in the Olympic accommodation waiting for Haru, his boyfriend to get there. It was Rio 2016 and both he and Haru along with Nitori and Rei had qualified for the Relay final in two days.

The singles finals had the finished with Haru getting a gold medal in the Freestyle, Rin getting silver, Makoto gold for Backstroke, narrowly followed by Australia and Rin earlier that day had watched Nagisa get a gold for his Breaststroke. The commentators were calling it a golden year for Japanese swimming and Rin hoped their luck would extend to the relay. 

Rin checked the time and sighed lying down on the bed. “Where could he be,” he moaned angrily. Haru was out celebrating with Makoto, Rei and Nagisa; Rin had been invited but said that he wanted to focus on getting rest before the relay; he would celebrate after they’d won.

Rin heard his phone ring, Haru’s ringtone and answered it immediately. “Oi fish for brains, where are you?” he asked.

“Umm Rin?” Makoto responded.

“Makoto? Why are you ringing me from Haru’s phone.”

On the other end of the phone, Makoto gulped. “something’s happened . . .” Rin sat up and went pale, was Haru okay? “Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. . .”

Makoto hung up and Rin dropped his phone and ran out of the room putting on his hoody in a rush. He had to get to Haru . . . 

Rin ran into the reception of the hospital. “Where is he? What happened?” Makoto grabbed him before he fell over the desk.

“Follow me.” He said. Rin followed Makoto and entered the room where Haru lay, surrounded by Rei and Nagisa, who was wearing his new medal.

Haru sat up as Rin approached; he sat on the chair next to the bed and took Haru’s hand instinctively. 

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” Rin fired the questions at Haru.

Haru who was dosed up on painkillers pointed to his knee which was covered in a bandage and raised up slightly. Rin had been so concerned he hadn’t even noticed.

“I can’t swim, the relay final . . .” Haru said.

“We can get to that in a minute, are you okay?” Rin stroked Haru’s cheek.

Haru nodded.

“How did this happen?” The magenta haired boy asked.

“We were crossing the road and Haru got hit by a car that was going through the red light.” Makoto said.

Rin looked at him and stood up angrily. “I’ll make them pay for this!” He said.

“The police are dealing with it.” Haru said, unconcerned.

“The driver thought he’d killed Haru, he didn’t move for a few minutes, he was only going at 10 mph.” Makoto said. Rin nodded. “I’m going to go grab a coffee, you coming Rei? Nagisa?” 

Rei and Nagisa followed Makoto and gave Rin and Haru some space.

“Rin?”

“Yeah Haru?”

“What do we do about the relay?” Haru asked.

“Is that really important right now?” Rin said, the colour returning to his face. Haru nodded. Rin leaned down and kissed him. “I’m more worried about you, look where you’re going next time. It thought you were dead!”

Haru shrugged. “Why would you think that?”

“Cos you didn’t answer the phone, Makoto did! He told me you were here.” Rin explained.

“I asked him to, no phones aloud on the wards. They interfere with the equipment.”

Rin nodded and sighed. “What’s wrong with your knee?”

“shattered the knee cap and leg bone.” Haru said calmly.

“But that means . . .”

Haru sighed, that’s what he’d been trying to say. “No relay, not for me . . . anyway . . .” Haru looked away sadly. All he wanted to swim the relay with Rin again. Sure he had his gold from his singles event, but that wasn’t the same.

Rin took his hand and kissed it and the dark haired boy looked at him. “There are the commonwealths and the Olympics in four years. We will swim together again, I promise.” Rin said. He started to cry and Haru wiped his tears. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you crying?” Haru asked.

“I’m sad for you Haru.” He said.

“Don’t be. Go and win gold for me, for us . . .” Haru said.

Rin nodded, “That’s a promise.”

Haru leaned forward and kissed him.

Makoto came in. “I’ve spoken to them. They’ve agreed that we can take part as long as we replace the swimmer with the second qualifier.” He said.

“But that’s you?” Rin said.

Makoto nodded, “That means you have to swim Freestyle Rin.” Makoto said.

Rin looked to Haru who nodded at him. “Okay.” Rin said.

“They’ve granted us use of a pool for the remainder of today and half of tomorrow. We need to get practicing.” Makoto said. “Sorry,” he added apologetically.

Haru kissed him again. “I’ll be watching.” He said.

Rin reluctantly stood up.

“He’ll be fine,” Makoto said as they joined Rei and Nagisa and walked to the pool. Rin nodded. At the pool they met the fourth member of their new relay team, Nitori. 

Twelve hours of hard practice followed, if they were going to catch up, they would need all they luck they could get.

. . . . . . . .

Two days later and it was time. Haru sat next to Nagisa and Gou, who had traveled from Japan to support them. His leg was now in plaster and he wouldn’t be able to get his leg wet for at least six weeks. He looked down at the pool enviously.

The commentators announced all of the teams and they three of them cheered the loudest for Japan.

. . . . . . 

“We all ready?” Rin asked.

They all nodded and wished Nitori luck as he put on his goggle and stood on the board. The whistle went and he was off, slower than England. Makoto made up speed, bringing them out in front . . . 

. . . . . . .

Haru watched with baited breath. 

“GO BABY GO!” Nagisa cheered as Rei took his place.

. . . . . . . . 

Australia hadn’t given up yet, they were a few seconds faster than Rei.

Rin stood on the board, it was all down to him. He looked up at Haru and flicked his goggles. Haru blushed and looked away and Rin smiled. That was all he needed, he was going to bring his boy something gold!

Rin jumped in and swan as quickly as he could; he gave it everything he had. It was their final chance to make their country and families proud . . . everything rested on this moment. Final leg and all Rin thought of was Haru. His blue eyes pulling him to the finish.

Rin emerged and checked the scoreboard. Seconds passed like hours and he stared in shock. First place . . . they’d won.

. . . . . . . . 

Haru stared and wiped his tears, he was so proud of Rin, Nagisa hugged him and Gou took a picture as they cheered them on!

. . . . . . 

Rin climbed out of the pool and embraced his relay team, crying. He couldn’t believe they’d done it!

. . . . . . .

After the medal ceremony, which included, yet more tears from Rin. There was a press conference.

“That was a very quick turnaround for you, how did you do it?” A reporter asked in English.

Rin, who understood English best answered “We trained and are thankful that committee gave us some extra practice time.” He responded politely.

Haru who was sitting in the front row smiled, Rin who was normally so quick to anger, appeared so polite. It was almost comedic.

The press asked their final question which Makoto (as the person who filled in) answered.

“Do you have a final statement?” 

Rin nodded. “I few days ago, when we found out what happened to our teammate Haruka.” One of the cameras’ focused on Haru “I promised him something. I’ve achieved that promise but I still don’t think it’s enough.” Rin reached into his Jacket and pulled out a ring box, he leaned forward across the table and looked directly at Haru. He opened the box, revealing an engagement ring. “Haruka Nanase, will you marry me?” he asked.

Haru stared took a deep breath. He nodded and smiled.

“That means yes by the way.” Makoto informed them.

Rin ran around the table. “This is my gift for you and only you, a second gold win. I love you Haru.” He said. He pushed back his tears, trying to hold it together through all of the camera flashes.

Haru held out his hand and Rin placed the gold band with the silver diamond on the dark haired boy’s ring finger.

“I love you Rin.” Haru said and he wiped a tear away. The couple kissed and the room applauded, Gou was also in tears.

. . . . . . .

The next day Rin and Haru made the headlines and Rio 2016 became known as the golden year of swimming for Japan.


End file.
